


Dragon Ball Centuries

by DizzeeCity



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Dragonball
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fanfiction, Fighting, Gen, Rewrite, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, What-If, what if, whatif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzeeCity/pseuds/DizzeeCity
Summary: The story of Dragon Ball, well, it's a bit of a well known one. People all over the world know the story of Goku and friends. And this is that story. Yet not the same, to say the least. It is the story of Goku, however, this is a story of changing fate. Changing history, rather. This is the story of Goku and friends, yet with so many turns being taken. The world itself will change, history shall change. This is the story of Goku and friends, yes, but their lives will change from what people all know. This is a story of what-if. A story of rewriting. This is Dragon Ball Centuries.





	Dragon Ball Centuries

Strength. It is something which has practically become synonymous with the stories told in this world. A world full of heroes, villains, and more. People from different worlds, people who fight as hard as they can. In this world, there exists thousands of possibilities due to the various doors opened by the ones who reside within it, the ones who shape their very future. This story will explore those other possibilities, yet not just one possibility. Several things converging to create a form of alternative timeline. One which, while different, follows the same path as each and every other timeline, a route set up and predetermined for all of them to end up at one point for themselves, to see which new world they come across by making different yet similar choices. To begin a story like this, the only proper way is to start it off from the very beginning. 

This story begins on a planet known by the name of Vegeta, Age 737. Home to the fierce warrior race, the saiyans. Ruled over by the tyrant known as Frieza, the saiyans themselves have been growing as a whole and have experienced numerous changes in both society and people. This story though, is not one of happiness. Not one with a focus. This is the story of several different people and how their fates are decided by the events soon to unfold. Or rather, how fate may change or be told differently. As this is a story of altering the world as it normally was.

Small pods and ships flew through the atmosphere of such a beautiful planet. With a cotton candy-themed sky coupled together with green rivers and lakes, the castle sat atop a large mountain. Home to their leader, King Vegeta, as well as his son. Though at the entrance of the castle was a bit more of an interesting person, someone who’d find themselves being the center of this story, at least for a bit. A young, saiyan boy known by the name of Raditz. With long, wild hair and a green scouter, wearing brown-colored armor, he seemed to stare in awe at the castle stairs. The idea of being a royal crossed his mind, just sitting up on a throne like that. Or differently, he imagined what it’d be like to go into battle with the prince even, to be that high up to fight alongside the royalty.

The dreams of a 6 year old boy. Surprisingly mature for being that young, at least physically. Soon enough, the hand of a much taller saiyan took him by the tail, dragging him away. His father, the fully grown saiyan fighter by the name of Bardock, “Come on. You have better things to be doing instead of gawking at the royals. You and your buddies have that little tournament thing of yours today, don’t you? I’ve got a mission myself, so I’d rather get your matches on so I can leave.”  
He struggled a bit, after all being grabbed by the tail was his weakness, but when it was let go and Raditz caught his bearings, he followed along with his dad, “You’re going to be watching me? I thought Mom was supposed to be watching me. I mean, I don’t mind, but you have a mission, right?”

“Your mother’s watching after Kakarot, she’s also tending to what’s going to be dinner later today. Got it? She’d have probably wanted to come, but I’m here instead. You’ll be making me proud out there in the arena, okay?” The place they were going to took them through a large market with people selling various vegetables and meats, mostly meats. There were saiyans all over the place with the occasional non-saiyan soldier patrolling around. One of Frieza’s goons. 

“Kakarot, huh? Jeez… I really wish he’d just grow up already. I can’t find myself really caring much about him, and he takes a lot of Mom’s time up.” He seemed grumpy at the thought of his little brother, a one year old boy. “He’s still in the incubator, huh? Guess that’s why he needs her full attention.”

“Quiet. Honestly, I don’t care too much about what you say about him, but you need to remember he is still your baby brother. Once he’s older, he may need you. Or instead, you may need him. He isn’t very strong, and he’s a low class warrior like both you and me, but bonds are a strong thing. You have those with your friends, right? Learn this lesson now, even if I know you may not take it to heart in the future, got it? When I’m out on the battlefield with my squad, we trust each other. We have a bond. We’re companions. You and your brother might have something similar in the future, so don’t treat him harshly, okay?”

“I never said I was gonna treat him harshly… I only said I don’t care about him as he is. You read his power level, didn’t you? He’s weaker than I was as a baby! It’s gonna be a wonder if he somehow becomes a soldier like me, instead he might end up being a ship mechanic! Look, all I’m saying is that he doesn’t show potential as he is!” Now, they had arrived at the stadium, Bardock and Raditz both beginning to enter.

The father didn’t even try looking at the boy, he only spoke, “Then that’s why he needs you. Remember what I said. You can keep your mind as it is, stick to your opinions, but at least remember my words when you’re a warrior out there.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sure, he’d remember them. But still, he had no idea whether he would truly acknowledge them. The poor mind of a strong, saiyan child. He was arrogant, cocky, so whether he’d take his father’s words to heart or not remained to be seen. The arena was something to behold, a bit of a massive place with several saiyans in the stands. A lot of them were just regular soldiers, but some were family members to the fighters. This thing wasn’t just any combat arena. This was a rite of passage for the younger saiyans. Several different matches, and the winners of each match would be selected to become their own true squadron. By that, it meant that by winning a match, then each participant would be able to select missions all on their own and wouldn’t be as limited as any other child. Most squads had 3 members participating in their own matches, and each member had to win once. There, he saw his own teammates. Seems they had already gone through their own battles, because the one he saw was a fighter by the name of Rycelo, a young boy about the same age as him with a red bandana and a childish smile. He spun around to face Raditz, waving him over.

“So, Turles is having his match right now, and you already had yours?” The two were now in the stands, leaning over and watching the battle between a saiyan who, honestly, looked kind of similar to Bardock. The only difference being that his skin was much darker, his hair as well as having a new formation in the back similar to a pair of horns. He was skilled though, using both dirty tricks and average fighting techniques to quickly dispatch his own opponent, using his tail like a spring and leaping over the other child. His foot pressed down on his foe’s head, knocking him down and causing him to stumble, which allowed Turles to then wrap his tail around his neck and bring him down once leaping off his head. “Guess this means it’s about to be my turn, huh?” 

“Yeah, don’t sweat it though. I’m sure you’ll do good. I’m the runt of our team, after all. You’ve got a lot more strength than I do.” The other child spoke. Raditz’s eyes were wandering, looking around at the massive crowd of saiyan adults in the stands, honestly it made him nervous. Especially considering his dad was somewhere in said stands.

Now, Turles had finished his own match and was headed out to rejoin his group, with Raditz standing up straight and beginning to turn away, “I’m stronger than you, but I’m not as strong as Turles. Even then, you’ve got more tactics than I do. Strength is good and all, but you’re smarter. But I ain’t worried about that, I bet I’ll still knock my opponent to the dirt!”

Confidence was good, he needed to focus on that. As Raditz now approached the steps which would lead him to combat, he passed the leader of his squad. A boy who was only a year older with an arrogant smirk on his face, “There you are. Was beginning to think you wussed out, I know you’re not very against just running away.” Their arms came up, meeting their forearms as a sign of respect while moving past one another.

“Hey, don’t sell me so short. Especially since I’m taller. I think I’ll be able to do us some good by winning my match. Then, we can pick whatever missions we want, and I know my dad’s gonna be impressed, you hear me? I’m no coward that I’d run away from something like this!” Truthfully, he had overslept out of nervousness, yet that would remain his little secret. But going into this fight, his confidence wasn’t going to be so helpful once it came into contact with those inner feelings of him simply being shaken up at the sight of so many warriors which included his own father. His captain gave him a smile as he entered the combat arena. Surrounded by so many people, it was scary, but it was just an obstacle he needed to get past. Although, these feelings would most likely interfere with his battle as he now saw his opponent.

A middle class saiyan warrior, about one or two years older, by the name of Mayze had now entered the arena, cracking his knuckles. The leader of his squad, a readable power level of around 450. That was about 100 higher than Raditz, maybe a little above 100 actually! But he couldn’t just give in, he needed to show what he had. After all, these fights were meant for improvement and to show that he was capable of. He needed to win this, not just for the sake of his team but for himself as well! To become stronger! To become a saiyan warrior! The bigger saiyan kept up a cocky smirk, laughing at his opponent with a cheeky chuckle, “This is the guy I gotta beat? Boy, you guys really made a mistake throwing this runt up against me! I’ll have the snot beaten out of him in no time! But let me guess, low class warrior, eh? Too bad your teammates put you up last. They kind of screwed you over, huh?!”

No. Raditz did this to himself. He overslept, and such, there were consequences. The matches needed to continue, after all. So, Rycelo and Turles had to go otherwise they’d simply be kicked out. He didn’t realize the leader would be heading the back, “But hey, look at it this way! If I beat you, sorry, once I beat you then no one wins, and we’ll have to try again. Meaning, you might not be up against me next time, but I’ll make sure that my squad beats the living crap out of you all.”

Raditz wasn’t taking any of it. He needed to win. Mayze was right, if he lost, then they’d all have to repeat. This year, they were all so sure that they’d be able to win… they had confidence. And his teammates had already won their matches. If he lost, if he was the slip-up… no, he couldn’t let that happen! Not now, not ever! Without hesitation, right as the gong rang, he shot forward like a speeding beam, drawing his fist back and managing to land the first shot, much to his own surprise. It made him giggle a bit on the inside, but there was little room to breathe as Mayze quickly retaliated, sweeping Raditz’s foot with his tail and then slamming a knee straight into his gut, “You little twerp!”

The pain felt sharp, it rushed all throughout his body, but he needed to keep moving. In that moment, Raditz made a quick move, pulling both hands back before raising them high up and dropping them down onto his foes shoulder blades, attempting to stagger him. It was a success! Time to counter attack! Now that he had his opening, Raditz unraveled his own tail, grabbing hold of his leg before leaping up. The grip of his tail tightened while his legs sprang into action, slamming straight first into Mayze’s jaw to completely topple him. Seems like the win would be his! But that confidence was a weakness, because in the moment he got cocky, he felt… stunned. 

His body was paralyzed, frozen in place, and in that moment he saw what had happened. His tail! It was now in the clutches of the enemy, being gripped tightly and sending piercing pain coursing all throughout the younger boys body, causing him to grunt loudly as he was now held against the ground, being pushed over with a boot on his chest, “You really screwed up my handsome face! I should tear out your pride right now, rip this gutter trash’s tail off! But I won't do that, nah, I’ll let you keep it. You don’t need a lot of embarrassment on your shoulders, after all.” The crushing sound of his boot pressing in deeper could be heard, and as saiyans clamored in the audience, watching the fight go on, his foot slid upwards and slammed straight into Raditz’s jaw, continuing to move into hitting his nose before stomping hard onto his face. Another tug came to the tail. He had Raditz on the edge of the arena, continuing to bloody him up with his foot as he laughed, “Come on! I’ll let you stand up so long as you beg, ‘kay?”

This was bad. This was _really_ bad. He made the mistake of using his tail and not wrapping it back up after use. It left him vulnerable, like a weak little dog. Now, begging seemed like his only choice, but that was the coward’s way, wasn’t it?! But… it was all he had. It was all he could do, “Please… let me stand. If you want me to beg, I will! I don’t want to be defeated this way!” But all he got was a snarky smile looking down at him with a sneer.

“You really believed me on that? Man, you’re such a wimp! You’re cornered and what do you do? Start begging for mercy? I bet if some enemy had you on the ropes on some other planet, you’d start begging for dear life, wouldn’t you? That’s not what saiyans do! You don’t deserve to be a warrior like I do!” But in that moment, Mayze went blind. All of his sight was lost. What this was, well to put it simply, it was a dirty trick! From the side, Turles had snuck up to a point where he wouldn’t get too close, but just close enough to throw out a dust cloud! His hands went free to wipe his eyes, but this allowed Raditz to regain his strength and move. In that moment, Mayze could only feel arms wrapping around his waist, and with a gasp, Raditz let out a wild shout in the dust, suplexing the bigger boy.

Soon enough, it all cleared, and there it was. The crowd went wild! Raditz had done it! Mayze had his head slammed straight into the dirt just outside the arena, and the fight was declared over! Turles’s squadron, they were the victors! All the boy could do now was look up with pride. Yet, at the same time, the win felt a little cheap. But it had to be done, didn’t it? First things first, he went to go see his father.

“Dad! Dad! I did it!” Raditz was seen sprinting through a large hall, a dopey smile on his face. The path ahead was leading to the exit of the stadium with his two teammates not too far behind. There, Bardock was leaving with his fists clenched. He seemed tense. And as his boy approached, he swung around fast, slamming a punch straight into the boy’s jaw and knocking him off his feet. Fear. That’s all that ran through the boy’s body now.

Turles and Rycelo immediately recoiled, the latter of the two standing up for his friend with his fist raised, “Hey! Why’d you do that to him, what’s wrong with you?! He did exactly what things wanted him to do, right? You were up there, you saw him doing good, didn’t ya?! So why’d you hit him?!”

“No. He didn’t do a thing. You weren’t prepared for that, were you? It was dirty, wasn’t it?” Pulling his fist back close, Bardock only looked down to his son and his friends, watching as Rycelo helped Raditz back to his feet. His expression held anger, but it was just the saiyan way. That’s how it was, but it wasn’t heartless. Because even in that anger, he held a form of hidden disappointment. His trust in the boy himself was damaged somewhat, “I’m not going to apologize, and you need to realize why. Maybe the other saiyans didn’t notice it, but I did. You didn’t earn that win. Raditz, you cheated. Your friend there cheated. And above all else, you even faced your defeat with such a weak expression, such a cowardly response. You’re passing, yes… but don’t ever do that again. That’s not what we saiyans believe in, at least my family.” With that, the father turned and began to take his leave. There it was, the silhouette of his father ahead of him, now leaving after having scolded him. There was a lesson to be learned here, huh? If he hadn’t used a dirty trick to win, if he had fought fairly and hadn’t gotten ahead of himself, if he hadn’t taken the coward’s approach, then his dad would be proud of him.

But his father should be proud! He won after all, that’s all that matters, right? He’s able to do missions, he’s prepared for it, especially his teammates! It’s not like he didn’t deserve to win, so it should be whatever, shouldn’t it? Feeling the bruise on his face, all he could do was stutter before being able to speak up, shouting out to the man who raised him with strong feelings, “But I won! I’ll prove to you then! I’ll prove that I would have been able to win anyway! Come on guys!” Now, Raditz was marching away, coming to a bulletin board just beyond the arena. Missions. It was essentially how the saiyan race would find fliers for jobs which haven’t been specifically requested. It was mainly invented for the children so they could choose their first missions to test their mettle. Swiping one of the missions, there it was. A planet by the name of Shoo. There wasn’t too much info, but it was ranked high, more recommended for people with the combat power and skill which Raditz did not possess.

Turles eyed the mission, crossing his arms while thinking about it, “Are you sure? I mean, yeah, I get your dad riled you up a bit, but you don’t need to pick that mission. We just got out of the arena, I think we should choose something a little easier. It’s the smarter decision. But hey, if you want to pick that one, sure. We can probably take it!”

“Glad you understand.” Raditz held the poster a bit high, a confident smirk on his face once more, “We’re going to Shoo as soon as possible! Well… tomorrow, actually! I’ve got dinner to get to with my family, so I’ll be seeing you guys later. But tomorrow, first thing, let’s go!” With that, he began to run off. It was as if he had such a good feeling about this mission, he was so ready and prepared for it. Right now, he couldn’t wait to at least get home and enjoy a nice meal. No doubt though, his father would probably be out somewhere else.

Rycelo looked over at Turles, shrugging a little, “Aren’t you supposed to be the captain? Sounds like he’s calling the shots a little, even though you saved his butt in the arena.” The bandana wearing saiyan crossed his arms, looking around the area. 

Turles looked back at him before setting off down the street, “Well, he seemed so sure of himself, couldn’t help but let him choose it. I’m definitely the captain though, okay?! Once we’re on Shoo, I’m calling the shots, but I bet that with this new determination he’s got after his old man dealt him one good, he’ll be prepared better. So, let’s trust in him and take this mission head on!”

But darkness loomed above. Beyond the planet’s atmosphere was none other than the ship of their tyrannical ruler, a monster of a man by the name of Frieza, the one whom all saiyans received orders from, the one who paid them, the one who _owned_ them. He seemed to be watching the planet, gazing down at it with a vile grin on his face which quickly turned to a look of disgust. By his side was none other than his two closest elites, Zarbon and Dodoria, “Look at the monkeys. Crawling about like worms on their horrid little planet, thinking they’re people. Zarbon, Dodoria. I trust you both, so I’d like you to understand that there has been a legend passed down throughout both my family and the saiyan race. I take it you already understand said legend? If not, Kikono, you should explain it.”

“Of course, Lord Frieza.” Zarbon spoke, “The Super Saiyan legend, am I correct? Pardon me if I’m wrong, but I believe I’m right in saying that you’ve found yourself fearing the saiyan race for that very reason, right? At least, in the past few years. They’ve been growing stronger, advancing their ranks in your military, and as such, you’re worried they may become said ‘Super Saiyans’. Or even greater, the ‘Super Saiyan God’.”

Kikono, the man who served as Frieza’s trusted advisor, coughed a bit to get their attention. He was a small man with yellow skin, looking to the two elites, “You’re absolutely right, Zarbon. It’s been many days where Lord Frieza has awoken practically in a cold sweat due to said nightmares. Hence the reasons for why the two of you have been summoned here.”

Now, the Galactic Emperor himself turned around to face them a bit properly, letting out a sigh before a small chuckle, “You didn’t have to mention the fact that I’ve woken up frightened. But yes, you’ve been brought here for a very important task. I’d like both of you to take a squadron and scour the stars, because starting tonight, I’m going to be issuing a little call to the apes. All saiyans are going to report back to Planet Vegeta, beginning today. For those who do not report back to the planet, well, I’d like you two to track them down so long as they have their scouter, after all, that’s how you’ll find them. So track them and slaughter them. Meanwhile, I'll begin having my own footsoldiers ask around about said Super Saiyan legend. Understood?”

Both Zarbon and Dodoria gave silent nods. Starting today would begin a new age. The saiyans would soon be met with a grim fate as the cogs of time continued moving, yet they’d find themselves being met with twists and turns. For now, the timeline was going to be altered by events soon to come. However, the saiyans and their home planet would not be around to see such changes.


End file.
